Let me in your loving arms
by nanarianari
Summary: Sasuke didn't know that one little accident can make our loving blonde ask for something more than what Sasuke can give.His one little lie made Naruto cling to Sasuke like he wanted him to but will this lie crush them both as it elevates?NaruSasu YAOI
1. loving blonde

**Loving blonde **

**By: SasukeXNaruto fic**

A/N: It's another one of those lost memories thing but it's kind of different. I don't know if it's different but oh well. Oh and this is **Yoai** so if you don't like it, dont' read.

Declaimer: I don't own Naruto but i sure want to own Sasuke. But no i can't . :Cries:

IIIIIIIIIIIProlougeIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Memories are the one and only thing that will unlock the truth. The truth about life, a truth about others and even a truth about yourself… but when those memories are taken away you're nothing but an empty shell and you're only depending on bits of information that others tell you. They all maybe true but there are some that slips in the cracks and plasters in your mind that are nothing but lies.

His name is Naruto Uzumaki, his family died of unknown causes. His friends he has is a cursing raving brunette named Kiba, a redhead named Gaara, a bug obsessed man named Shino, a blond-haired conceited beauty named Ino and everyone else just fade into lost memories. But the only person, the only memory that was draped in his mind so clearly was Sasuke Uchiha.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

For years, ever since a recent car accident, Naruto wasn't able to stay in his house alone. Either his friends or his guardian Tsunade always watched over him. It was a cold evening; the white fleets of snow assailed the earth, covering it in a sheet of purity. Just when he thought his dreams were the only thing that could recover his memories there was also that one special person.

"Sasuke. Oh Sasuke." Naruto twirled his finger on the young Uchiha's chest, laying his chin on his firm, bare abdomen as blue eyes gaze upon wary ones. His anger was evident but Naruto smiled from ear to ear.

"What is it Naruto?" Letting out an irritable sigh, Sasuke pushed the blond off of him, grabbing his boxers off of the floor and slipping them on. Cerulean eyes watched as Sasuke slowly made his way to his dresser, putting on a white long-sleeved shirt and some jeans. The site of the Raven fully clothed from chest to toe was tear jerking. His blue eyes were full of sadness at this point and Naruto bit the blanket that covered his naked body and pouted.

"Sasuke!"

"What?" He spat out, staring at the puppy dog pout the blond was displaying. For a second, Sasuke wanted to pounce on his voluptuous boyfriend but he retrained himself, glancing at the clock that was set on the wall right above the bed. It wasn't long until his jet-black eyes spotted the blond teasing him as he inch the blanket that was neatly placed on him, inched its way down Naruto's body, showing more and more naturally tan bare skin. From his neck which was dotted with his kisses, from his chest that revealed more red marks. Sasuke couldn't take his eyes off of him recollecting his thoughts to that very night.

The raven could say he was a little rough on the blond last night, biting his unmarred skin, eliciting moans that only could have woken up the neighbors. It was a great night that led to extreme exhaustion. But Naruto continued to arouse the raven as he lowered the blanket even more, revealing his waistline. He left it at that than suddenly Naruto pulled the blanket to his neck, covering his whole entire body.

Just when the blond thought it all didn't work, Sasuke moved toward him, the smile on Naruto's face widening further with each and every step the raven took. Sasuke couldn't imagine a time when Naruto would be so fixated on him. From kindergarten to the first year of high school, Sasuke could admit he placed his heart for Naruto than anyone else but it wasn't mutual.

They didn't talk, they didn't even hang out with each other but than. That very day Naruto had that accident, it was Sasuke's life that had changed most. Just one little lie made their relationship amend from that point on. Sasuke wasn't blissful at the little white lie he had made but it did fool everyone, even Naruto's best friends were caught up with his shenanigan. At least they were together, that was the main thing that Sasuke focused on. It wasn't like Naruto was ever going to get his memory back anyways.

He just wanted him and him alone. Just caressing Naruto's cheek enlightened his heart as a smile appeared on the blonde's lips. With every inch his face came closer, Naruto could have sworn his heart stopped for a minute. His eyes closed as he waiting for a kiss, for those moist supple lips to lock with his own but nothing. For a minute now, Sasuke's lips didn't touch his own but only stopped midway.

"What are you waiting for?" Naruto complained. His lips pouted even further when those glimmering eyes weren't even looking at him. Those furrow brows stared at the window and Naruto just sighed. "Sasuke!"

"Quiet." He said making his way toward the window.

"Sasuke what are you doing? Come on, I thought you were going to kiss me? I thought you were-" When staring at Sasuke only gave him ease, Naruto's eyes suddenly widen when a gun was placed in the raven's hand. "S-Sasuke what are you doing? Put that thing away."

"Didn't I tell you to shut it?"

"Kakashi said to use that for emergencies. What are you going to do with that thing?" As Sasuke slammed a full clip in the guns holster, Naruto winced. He personally hated guns, it only caused trouble but when the angered raven opened the window and aimed out side, Naruto wrapped the blanket around his waist as he walked to the window.

"You don't get out of that tree I'll shoot you right now! You hear me!" Sasuke aimed at the snow covered tree, staring contently at it with sullen eyes. If it wasn't planted in the neighbors yard he would have cut down that tree ages ago. Naruto raised a brow but as the branches started to move, a smile was revealed.

"You're creepy Uchiha! How did you see me!"

"Fuck off Genma or I'll put a bullet in your ass."

Allure eyes stared at the two couple at a window. His whole perverted smile made Sasuke skin crawl, itching his finger to just pull the trigger and kill the bastard.

" I don't want the bullet I want that blond bombshell right next to you."

**Boom! **

Genma fell out of the tree at the ear shattering sound. He didn't even think twice when he land he finally hit the ground and immediately hid behind the tree. Sometimes Sasuke thought the perv planted that tree just to get a peek in the room. Was it intentional, he really didn't know but he sure wasn't going to take it anymore.

"Get out in the open you bitch. I'll show you a bombshell once I get through with you."

Genma glanced at the window, hugging his back up against the tree. "I'm flattered Sasu-Chan. Are you jealous? You can have me all to yourself if you want. I wouldn't mind one bit…We can have a threesome!"

"No Sasuke. Don't." Naruto clenched his shoulder, trying to pull him away from the window but his feet were cemented to the ground, trying to get a good shot at the bobbing head that peeked out from behind the tree.

"You're dead Genma!"

"Those words always aroused me Sasu-Chan!"

**Boom! **

Sasuke's expression softened a bit. When Raidou slammed the door open and marched right in the back yard, Sasuke's anger dissipated. He knew the perv was going to get it and seeing Genma being dragged by the hair was utmost pleasing.

"Fucking bastard. I'm going to kill him when if I see him again." Sasuke pushed pass Naruto and put the gun back in his drawer. Even with the naked blond covered in the blanket, he headed toward the door, not taking a second glance at the sadden expression on Naruto's face.

"Sasuke." He said before the raven could close the door.

Glancing over his shoulders, he stared at that adoring smile, his lips dangerously smiling as well until he covered his mouth with a hand. "What is it?" He mummbled.

"I love you." Those heart-warming words gripped Sasuke's heart. He replied with a nod, closing the door and walking down the corridor. He wasn't the type of person to say stuff like that; his actions were enough to tell Naruto how much he absolutely adored him.

It had been 3 weeks since Naruto lost his memories and he wasn't going to tell him the truth about everything. But telling him that he wasn't really his love in the first place would only make their relationship more difficult.

_"We were lovers ever since I can remember. So you're mine." _

That's what he told him. Sasuke remembered that lie precisely and it did hurt him but he gained so much from it. So telling him would just be a waste of time. Naruto was straight before the accident, he never looked his way but now he was all his. No one else could touch him, not even stupid pervy Raidou. He would kill anyone if they touched his blond amnesia boyfriend but he knew that more difficulties would befall on them once the lie went on.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

I made it short but if you want the next chapter longer than just tell me. But what do you think. I know it's kind of the same like lost memories and stuff but I'll try change it up. It was all I could think of for the moment.


	2. Family hope

Naruto slumped in his chair, staring helplessly at the ceiling just waiting for Sasuke to return from his part-time job. Maybe if he wasn't such a loser with out a memory he could help his boyfriend with the various house payments. Even if Naruto had permission to work from his guardian Tsunade, Sasuke wouldn't hear it. He would only refuse his undying need to assist the raven. That was the only problem with him; he doesn't ever admit he needs help even if he was in a life and death situation. But as he thought about the Uchiha the more his heart throbbed for him.

"Sasuke. When are you going to come back?" Just when he thought he saw Sasuke's face flash before his mind, he immediately jerked upright, staring at the computer with a wide eye expression. He thoughts were running rampage, a whole series of pink for some reason, flashed before his eyes.

"Sa-Saku-" With his head buried in his hands, he focused his eyes. Just than he thought he snatched something from his past but it went away. These so called lost memories were always ungraspable and he hated when they would be there one second and disappear the next. Just a normal day he thought, staring back at the computer again.

It didn't take long before he turned it on and surfed the Internet. "I wonder whose on today." As he went to a chat room, he looked over the names and sighed. Konohachatz was a sociable chat room that Kiba amazingly put together. With its many dog designs and even a wolf cursor, Naruto was actually amazed he made one of these things. From meeting the cursing brunette for so to say 'the first time', Naruto liked him from the start. He seemed spunky and down to earth but the only problem with him was his mouth. He always said what was on his mind and he wasn't too bright at all.

Just as he was about to click on the name, a window popped up, kind of surprising the blond for a second.

**NatazNaughtyPup: **You're finally on you queer.

Naruto rolled his eyes. His online-name was outrageous and it did make numerous people ask why he had such a name. The only thing he said was that it involved a bed and god knows what that means coming from Kiba. Though his girlfriend Hinata wasn't to please with the ironic name but they all got use to it. It wasn't like Naruto wasn't the same way.

**SasuChansblond: **Sasuke's out at work. I'm kinda bored.

**NatazNaughtyPup: **Can't wait to get banged up the ass again?

**SasuChansblond: **Ironically enough yes. Lol

**NatazNaughtyPup: **Dude your sick. :Pukes in the trash can:

**SasuChansblond: **Shut up bastard. You're the one who brang it up!

**NatazNaughtyPup: **I was fucking kidding you dumb ass.

**SasuChansblond: **Well it doesn't matter. Who else is on today?

**NatazNaughtyPup: **Ino and Shikamaru.

**SasuChansblond: **Shikamaru?

**NatazNaughtyPup: **Oh right. We didn't tell you about that lazy ass. Well he hasn't been around because of a summer program in America so he'll be coming back once school start next week. He's a bitch sometimes though.

**SasuChansblond: **….. I see well I'm bored. I don't know what to talk about except for Sasuke but I know you don't want to talk about him. Sorry it's just this whole memory gape thing, it's bothering me a bit.

**NatazNaughtyPup: **Hell ya I don't want to talk about that ass fucking prick. :sighs: I feel for you man. Kind of sucks but it doesn't really matter; memory or not you're still the same.

**SasuChansblond: **What does that supposed to mean?

**NatazNaughtyPup: **You were a dumb ass from the start so it's the same thing. With your empty head and all it's not like much has change. Rofl.

**SasuChansblond: **Fuck you Kiba!

**NatazNaughtyPup: **No thanks man. I already have a girl.

**SasuChansblond: **Stupid perv. You're just like Raidou in every way. Except your straight.

**NatazNaughtyPup: **Let me guess, he climbed up that tree of his and looked through your window while you were bumping your man.

**SasuChansblond: **Fuck Kiba. When I read the stuff you type, it kind of sounds disgusting but no. We were about to kiss and he was peeping through the window.

**NatazNaughtyPup: **So I guess Sasuke shot him by now.

**SasuChansblond: **I just wish but Raidou came just in time and lkjd;flakj;dkjkj

**NatazNaughtyPup: **Naruto? What's with your sentence. Is that some kind of code for 'you were doing a foursome' like those sensor things lol.

**SasuChansblond: **Fuck I have to go.dkljf; Seeya.

Forcefully falling off of his chair, Naruto lunged his hands in front of him. "Fuck get off!"

The blond thrashed but he grew weak, panting as he tried with all his might to get up. It wasn't fair, he was to heavy and as his legs grappled the blondes waist Naruto's wrist were slammed on either side of him, strong arms holding them firmly in place.

"My blonde bombshell. Why are you talking about me on the computer? Why don't you just talk to me head on? And I mean head on."

"S-Sasuke will kill you! Raidou will even kill your dead body. Stop fooling around Genma or you'll literally-" Even with his warnings he still felt moist lips press up against his neck.

Naruto was informed about him ever since they moved in this house. Naruto tired to believe he wasn't such a lecher and he really wanted to believe he just seemed like one just to piss Sasuke off but now. It was a whole other story. The unintuitive kisses that were placed on his chest were going over the marks that Sasuke had created last night.

He wanted to push him away but his strong hands prevented him to do so. "Raidou isn't this hyper like you. Why are you always trying to fight back?" Even with his own boyfriend, Genma couldn't stay put, he was just a perv who couldn't control his need for sex.

"I'm going to kick you ass if you-" Naruto had his eyes shut the whole time Genma was on him but when he questionable stopped his attempts to strip Naruto down. Blue eyes gladly met with angered ones and Sasuke, with his gun in hand, placed the barrel up against Genma's head who only reacted with a nervous smile.

"I told you. Get up! Now!" Genma quickly compiled as the gun followed his every movement.

"C-Come on Sasuke. I-I'm Kakashi's friend remember. I w-was just kidding."

"Don't give me this friend stuff you ass. You're 23 years old, you have a fucking boyfriend, so why even come near mine! It only tells me you want to die. So prepare yourself."

Genma smiled and as Naruto stood up, he was actually feelt sorry for him. Maybe he had a mental illness or something but what ever it is Genma was going to get hurt. Naruto wasn't to sure why he felt sorry, he was the victim but he just was as pure hearted to feel a little amount of sympathy for the pervert.

"You know you can't kill him Sasuke."

"I know but I sure can injure the bastard by putting a bullet through his leg." Sasuke was about to pull the trigger until the little whimpering that came from the blond caught his full attention. Just those pouting lips made Sasuke lower his gun but his scowl wasn't going anywhere as he targeted them at Genma who was inches away from the door.

"I'm going to tell Raidou you got that." Sasuke motioned the frightened man to leave. He knew punishment was always received when it involved Raidou and the expression on the man's face meant he knew what was coming as well. But when a door slammed close, and he was seen running to the house, Sasuke finally put the gun down on the drawer as he let out a sigh.

"Who were you chatting with?" Sasuke walked toward the computer and looked over the window that Naruto and Kiba chatted in. It wasn't long till the raven's hand clenched into a fist and the computer turned off. "So you were talking about me?"

"A-Are you mad?"

"Not really." Pushing Naruto off of his feet and on to his back, Naruto seemed wide eye for a second. Even with the unwanted angered in his system, Naruto didn't know how Sasuke could be so calm as to pin him on the bed. Just than the blond stared at the ceiling as he took in his boyfriend's alluring kisses. The touch of his fingertips exploring the bare skin of his chest was intensifying with pleasure but the fixed attention caused Naruto to pull back. He grabbed Sasuke's attention as both boys shared a look.

"What is it? I thought you wanted me."

"What's wrong Sasuke? You seem distracted. Every time you come back from work and you act like this something has to be up."

"Just shut up Naruto…" Fingers wrapped around the blonde's chin as Sasuke held his head in place. "And let me give you what you want."

Naruto winced. He couldn't believe Sasuke could act so forcefully. He slightly dug his fingers in his jaw, opening his mouth and giving his blond more tongue than he wanted. When all his actions were just what Naruto wanted, he couldn't bypass Sasuke's problem. There was something on his mind but knowing Sasuke he wouldn't tell him, he would just keep it all bottled up.

Naruto pushed him away, turning his head away to prevent another kiss. "Something's wrong with you and I can't go through with this if you can't trust me enough. I may have a lost memory but I still can listen to you Sasuke. Please trust me."

With a sigh, Sasuke rolled off of the blond and laid beside him with his back turned to him. He cradled his arms under his head and stared out the window, it wasn't something that he wanted to talk about but it sure did involve Naruto. But even with those remorseful eyes glued in his head, Sasuke just shook it away and closed his eyes.

"Sas-"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Fine. Be that way, I'm going out for a while." Hearing the door slammed made his heart drop to the pit of his stomach. He knew it bothered him, he knew it meant everything to him but Sasuke didn't want him to worry. That was the last thing he wanted for Naruto to feel.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

" Stupid Sasuke." Pushing pass the busy streets elevated his anger even more. Just when he thought he was going to open up to him, he just shot him down. Day after day he would act so distant. Naruto couldn't understand him, his old self would have but not his current self.

He was walking aimlessly but he found himself walking along the asphalt of a park. Children played and parent's mingled as everyone enjoyed the winter atmosphere. Christmas was coming and the thought just sadden Naruto even more. It was a time to spend with family, a time to enjoy the company of the people that loved you most but who was those people in his life. He didn't know but he was going to regain that memory soon. His mother and father are died but there could be a brother, or maybe a sister in his past life, who knew.

Finding a spot under a snow coated tree, Naruto sat on the soft snow, feeling the cold ice under his fingertips. Sometimes he would compare this snow to Sasuke's heart, if only he had something to melt that ice. If only he could make him open up a little. It was dream but hope can change a lot.

"Hope." He muttered under his breath as he closed his eyes. Waiting for Sasuke all day did leave him quiet restless but now he knew he was safe and sound at home, there was no need to worry. He slept for a while not even aware of his surroundings that someone was watching him. Even with eyes glued to the blond he sat there perfectly still, getting caught up with dreams and blur memories.

"Naruto." The whispered voice made a picture of Sasuke's face plaster in his mind. A smile appeared on his face as a hand caressed his cheek. The warm touch was invigorating but when his eyes peered on an unfamiliar face he gasped. Hitting the hand away and backing up against the tree he stared at the man crouched down in front of him. His eyes seemed empty as it fixed directly on Naruto.

The man was handsome and it made Naruto's eyes look over him once or twice but as the man moved closer, his eyes went haze. The warm touch that laid on the back of his neck and pulled him closer made azure eyes close in fright.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Dragging his hand along the blonde's neck and against his cheek, he looked over Naruto for a second. His blue eyes as he slowly opened them were unmistakable and the thought made a smile cross the man's face.

"How do you know me?"

"I know much about you. Your mother, you father, your childhood… I know everything, even about your so-called boyfriend… Sasuke Uchiha."

"S-Sasuke?" The man was a mystery but maybe his old self knew him. It was just a matter of listening to him with an open mind. "How do you know him? D-Did I know you before? I mean in the past."

"Hmm. Of course you know me, we were lovers after all my dear brother."

"W-What? Lovers you must be joking. I- I-"

"I'm your brother Naruto. It saddens me when you don't remember your own brother and your lover for the matter of fact. But I see the state you are in. That accident did leave a gape in your mind but I'll make you remember as your friends did."

His long jet-black hair that hung over his shoulders was pushed aside. Those eyes were as piercing as Sasuke's but he stayed still as the man moved closer. It wasn't long until his lips were locked with his own. His body reacted to his every touch but it wasn't a feeling he liked. It sent chills down his spine and his hands tried to push the man away but he couldn't. Naruto made a mental note to build more muscle; he couldn't believe he was so weak. He couldn't even be a man as to protect himself.

His kisses were deep but when the man pulled away, Naruto took a breath. "D-Don't come near me. Just-"

"You don't believe me brother?"

"I can't believe someone I just met. Tell me something that can make me believe you."

With silence filtering his ears, Naruto waited patiently until those eyes fixed on him once again. "You're friend's contain, Kiba, Ino, Shikamaru, Kakashi, Raidou, Genma and many more. You are watched over by Tsunade and betrayed me as to be with Sasuke Uchiha. Our mother gave you the name Naruto and our father gave me my name. They died saving us from a fire so is that enough for you Naruto."

The blond shuddered at the whole information that the man bombarded him with. As much as he wanted to believe him, as much as he wanted to push away all the doubts he had but those eyes just made things harder to slip the thought away. They were so fixed on him that Naruto could feel his heart pounding vigorously. He kind of felt pressured.

"I-I don't even know your name." He said quickly.

"I'm your brother, I know that accident took a toll on your memory but I thought you would remember me. Well my name's Itachi and you can't tell anyone about me. I'll make you remember brother, it's just a matter of time."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

I'm going to end it there. Next chapter up tomorrow.


	3. turning another cheek

Not having to eat for the whole entire day, Naruto accompanied his so-called brother into a restaurant, where he had steak, chicken, pasta, a shrimp platter, 2 slices of pie and enough room for Ramen where they got it at a near by grocery store. With the brisk air, and his hot cup of Ramen in hand, he smiled as Itachi peered at the blond.

"So when mom took us to the park and I fell in the river, what happened?"

Itachi put an arm around Naruto's shoulders and pulled him closer. "I saved you of course. Did you think I was going to let you die there?"

" So where was dad when all this happened?"

"He was running towards you by the time I got you out of the river. I held you in my arms the whole ride home but I'm guessing you don't remember." Itachi seemed to be pleased at the lonely expression in his eyes. He didn't show it though; he just merely grabbed the cup in Naruto's hand and threw it away. He didn't react to the action, he couldn't react and all he did was stood there as the cold snow fell upon his face.

"What's wrong Naruto?"

"I-I don't know. I just can't remember this. I can't remember anything and it hurts me when you tell me all this stuff. I just can't relate to it at all."

Even with people passing them, Itachi pushed Naruto up against the wall and kissed his lips. He held him in place, licking the blonde's quivering lips but he didn't stop. He slanted his head to the side to coax Naruto to open his mouth. Biting his bottom lip, pressing them roughly against his own, Naruto didn't compile and Itachi pulled away.

There wasn't disappointment in his expression because he knew he was growing on the blond little by little. Naruto didn't attempt to push him away and that was all he wanted to see. It was just a matter of time when he would finally trust him to the point where he'll give his self freely with out any hesitation what so ever.

"Was our relationship always like this?" Naruto placed his fingertips on his bottom lip, staring at the ground with bewildering eyes.

"Of course it was but it's hard for me as well when you don't remember any of it." Slightly dragging his index finger along his cheek and onto his neck, Itachi fixed his eyes with cerulean ones. The zipper on Naruto's orange jacket was grasped and pulled down slowly. His warm breath was intoxicating but Naruto backed up against the wall even further, catching looks from the people who walked by.

"P-People are staring."

"Let them stare. You always said that there only being nosy baka's." His face drew close to his ear, biting it slightly before he licked his earlobe. The warm feeling cause the blond to cling to him tightly, his eyes closed from his ever touch. His icy cold stomach was exposed as his jacket was forcefully open and a hand found its way under his shirt, dragging up to his chest.

"I-Itachi-"

"My house is not to far Naruto." Those sullen eyes waited for him to answer. Just to make the slightest indication that any doubt wasn't in him but he pushed him away. Naruto shook his head and averted his eyes away from him.

"I have to go back home. Sasuke's-"

"So you're going to betray me and allow that idiot to defile you."

"N-No I just don't feel comfortable with this and Tsunade will get upset with me if I don't answer the phone." Smiling weakly, Naruto was turned away as Itachi walked ahead. With his hands tucked in his pocket he slowed his pace so the blond could catch up.

"Please don't be mad at me Itachi." He grabbed his arm and walked beside him. Those cold eyes that resembled Sasuke's so much had affected him in so many ways. Guilt, disappointment and regret were clinging to his heart as Itachi kept his eyes forward. He was mad but he allowed Naruto to wrap arm around his own. That was the least the blond could do for him.

Itachi knew every fiber of his being. He knew ever-single detail about his past and yet Naruto doubts him. It was comforting to find out he had a brother but discomforting when he suddenly stopped in place, taking the blonde's arm.

"My house is right around the corner." Naruto said.

"I know but you can't tell anyone about me."

There was that sentence. If he were his brother, why would he say such a thing? It bothered Naruto from the very start and those words never left his mind. But he nodded and an embrace followed suite. Itachi gave him his phone number and address just in case he had to reach him for any reason and left.

Watching him walk away and turn a corner, Naruto sighed and walked on. It was like a whole dream that had come true. He had friends, he had a guardian and he had a lover but finding out a close family was in reach gave his restless heart be at ease but those words. Those words of secrecy didn't leave him so easily and with a heavy sigh he walked into his house only meeting with a scowl.

"Where were you?" The raven stood and beeline his way to the blond who closed the door behind him.

"I was walking around to get something to eat. So cook your own dinner because I'm to tired today."

Set aback at the careless response. Sasuke gritted his teeth. He never in a million years expected any response coming from his Naruto. He would always give Sasuke his undivided attention even if he was drained of color and tired beyond compare. So Sasuke grabbed his hand and stopped him from walking near the room. Just looking at those eyes gave Sasuke a sense of what was going on. Those blue eyes weren't draped with fixation toward him anymore. It was soulless as if he was interested in something other than him.

"What's wrong with you?" Sasuke said dryly, his words dripping with venom.

"Nothing's wrong with me. Let me go."

"Why are you like this?"

Naruto grunted as he tried to pull his hand out of the snake-like grip. "Shit Sasuke. Let me go."

"Shut up! Tell me where you went!"

"Why does it matter? I just went out now fucking let me go!" Before Naruto could react, Sasuke dragged him along the corridor. He didn't even bother to reply to anything Naruto said but tuned it out as he slammed into the room and threw Naruto onto the bed. There was no amount of strength left in him as Naruto laid there. It wasn't long until a heavy weight laid on him, pinning his arms above his head.

"Sasuke stop! I don't want to do this!" Naruto shouted. But even with his plea Sasuke proceeded with his actions and sucked the blonde's neck. He bit down on one specific spot and Naruto couldn't help but cry. The pain that struck his neck felt like it pierced through his skin. It wasn't him; he couldn't imagine this Sasuke that bombarded him with pain was his lover.

"Tell me where you were! Just-" When he came across the tears that trailed down his cheek, Sasuke's throat ruptured. The feeling in his chest gave him a discomforting feeling. He hated seeing him cry but he also despised this feeling he had. The undoubted feeling that Naruto had turned another cheek and found someone else. A woman maybe but he wasn't sure. Just this upturned mood gave him the sense that the blond was up to something but it wasn't the time to get it out of him now.

Sasuke Inconsolable got off of him and made his way to the door, slamming it on his way out. There was no sign that he was going to come back soon as another door was slammed and a car screeched away.

Naruto laid there as tears dripped on the bed, soaking in ever action the raven placed on him. His hand reflexively touched his neck and as he pulled away, blood revealed on his fingertips.

That's when Naruto stood up and went to his computer. Turning it on and typing a website. He clicked the only name that understood him more than anything and a window appeared.

**SasuChansblond: **Me and Sasuke had a fight. Can you come over?

**NatazNaughtyPup: **I'm chatting with Hinata can't you deal with it?

**SasuChansblond: **No I can't. I'm crying Kiba and I can't control myself. It hurts. My heart can't take it anymore. I don't know what I did but he's mad.

**NatazNaughtyPup: **Okay Okay don't do anything careless. Just sit in front of that computer and I'll come over. I swear if Sasuke comes back by the time I get there. I'm going to kick that bastards ass. Fuck. I'll be there in 5 minutes.

**SasuChansblond: **Thanks Kiba.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

I know it's not very long but I kind of had to go through this chapter kind of fast. Sorry. Next chapter up soon.


End file.
